


Show me Heaven

by StormXPadme



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fourth Age, M/M, Rebirth, Reunions, Semi-Public Sex, Valinor, fourth age valinor fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormXPadme/pseuds/StormXPadme
Summary: When Maitimo is reborn in Valinor, Findekáno has only one worry left. Maitimo is highly amused.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Show me Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightwalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/gifts).



> Created out of a tumblr meme of dialogue writing prompts by starlightwalking; prompt: “I’m frightened as much as you.”

“I’m frightened as much as you.”

“Is that supposed to be funny?” Taking his head off Findekáno’s chest, Maitimo glares at him from narrow eyes, far too annoyed for a post-orgasm bliss for Findekáno’s taste. “What do _you_ have to be afraid of? You’ve _gone_ through this whole thing. I’ve been alive again for 10 minutes.”

“Excuse me? At least 45 minutes.”  
Admittedly, Maitimo and him have been impatient to catch up with at least a fragment of what they have missed in the last millennia. But given the nature of that hasty, secret intermezzo, right here in the tall grass of the hills surrounding the Halls, Findekáno has _really_ done his best. He can even still taste the last of his husband’s seed on his tongue, so it really can’t have been _that_ bad.

He wouldn’t mind a second round, in fact, if that only meant, they can avoid meeting up with the others of their families who have been released so far.

“I’m serious. This is the first time that we’re going to see ada together and have nothing to hide. I’m not frightened, I’m _terrified_. I have no idea what he’ll say.”

Something about that, Maitimo seems to find exceptionally funny. He has a hard time, hiding his chuckle against Findekáno‘s bare chest. The slightly messy fleece of fiery hair dances over his skin, and if Findekáno wasn’t still being sore, now he’d probably really think about going again.

“So what you’re telling me is that in two Ages, you never considered telling him that we’re married.”

“It never came up.” Findekáno covers his face with his hand when Maitimo laughs even louder. “We had other things to discuss. Stuff to do. Amends to make. Cities to build. _Stop it_ , Russo! We need to talk about this before we leave. Maybe we better start with nana; she’s always been more understanding about these things. Nerdanel knows, and so does Írissë. Maybe they’ll help.”

Maitimo finally has mercy with him. He sits up, taking Findekáno with him and tries his best to ban the amused grin from his lips. “I have to give your father credit. I didn’t think, he would keep it up _that_ long. Good thing we didn’t make a bet, or I would have to spend the next years working for him.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Findekáno does, though. When his husband regards him with a lenient eye-roll and another soft kiss, his cheeks are burning again.

“Finno. Your father knew about us since you brought me back from Angband.”

Findekáno just stares. He opens his mouth and closes it again. “I … _how_?”

Maitimo shrugs, nonchalantly. “You’ll have to ask him the details yourself, but from what I’ve been told, it would be easier to count the people who _didn’t_ know. If you’re done blushing, mîl, I would really appreciate a little guidance. Last time I’ve seen most of these people, neither of us had a body.”

Findekáno has the best intentions to fulfill that wish, but he hasn’t even recovered from the shock yet, they’ve only just finished dressing, when quick, light steps approach from the bottom of the hill and red hair, not unlike Maitimo’s, comes in sight. He’s made it to keep his husband for himself so long that Nerdanel lost patience, apparently.

As first embraces and many tears are happening, Findekáno leaves to get the horses; that’s easier than thinking about what Maitimo’s mother has possibly seen and overheard before interrupting.

Not that it makes a difference, apparently, judging by what Findekáno has just learned.

If feeling mortified for his own stupidity for a century or two will be his biggest problem in that Age, he thinks, he can handle that, though.

**Author's Note:**

> * mîl = love  
> * ada = father  
> * nana = mother


End file.
